Yamane Ichiharu
Yamane Ichiharu is the leader and Head Commander of Aria Vanguard. Even with his appearance that are far from mature, Yamane is a good leader, charismatic, wise, smart and powerful. On the first season of Destiny Revolution, Yamane did not show much of his power, and in fact, the detail of his ability remain to be secret until its revealed on the second season, alongside with his past. Appereance Yamane are short, in appearance of a little boy around age 14, despite his unknown age. Yamane have bright teal-ish light green, messy unruly long hair that stick out to the side of his body, unlike normal hair that goes straight down. His eye color also bright green. He usually wear a long black military uniform jacket with long sleeve. It have gold and red stripes over some part, and dark green strikes in some additional details. Yamane also always carrying a katana, even if he seems to never really use it to kill people on the beginning. The truth behind his sword and power are revealed in the second season, which show that he actually seal his katana since he refuse to sheed more blood with his blade. Personality Yamane usually seems relax and laid back, he also often talk in in the manner of child in non formal conditions. While there is nothing related to his job or serious matter, he usually stay on his office or hang out in the cafetaria. Much to his free and calm personalty on most occasion, he is a sharp and very wise when he show his seriousness. Yamane have a leadership charisma, even in his small little body, due to his agile and quick act and thinking about whatever he need to do in even dire or dangerous condition. Yamane are master of strategy, in both battle and non-battle. He able to turn the tide easily to got what he want from mafias or secret organization when in discussion with them. His calm, unpredicted strategy often throw his opponent to vulnerabiliy. He also have multiple alternate plan when he decide something, making him to be very versatile and hard to be pushed on. While always seems to act perfectly in order, Yamane also show many weakness and soft side. Unlike his childish, petite appearance, he see everyone on his organization as his family, like it was his child. Yamane see everyone there as someone important to him, and care of them without regarding their quality or ability. While he does not show much at the beginning, Yamane can be merciless and vicious, like when he pretend to be captured by Arnold, then he detonate the bomb that he set in his machine after he got what he want. His advance military and strategy knowledge seems originated in past, where he trained by the nazis. His past also much of the reason why he never draw his sword to kill anyone, since he already kill too much in the past. Yamane see his best friend, Rolf, as his family since long time ago. Since he lost him, he always seems to show a sign of a deep loneliness and sadness in his eyes, however, was easily covered by his outer childish act. Yamane have full awareness on how much dangerous he is, which is why he never really show much unless when he really need it. His power all this time was sealed, but even if his weapon is on sealed state, he could defeat a tough enemy like Arnold for example. Ability and Power Construction Past Construction Category:Individual Category:Immortal Category:First season Category:Second season Category:Third season Category:Fourth season Category:Fifth season